This invention relates generally to the field of edge lighted displays, and more particularly to an improved display panel for use therewith in which the refractive ability of the display panel has been significantly improved over that of corresponding prior art devices.
Edge lighted displays, which feature a translucent panel to which light rays are introduced along an edge thereof to be refracted at a point where a substance placed upon a planar surface will be brightly illuminated are well known in the art.
The earliest example of this art of which I am aware is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,146,361 to Spencer, granted July 13, 1915.
The Macau Pat. No. 2,566,458 of Sept. 4, 1951 discloses the use of a background coating of lamp black and a separate coating of purpurine gold to improve contrast, but not the intensity of light.
These earlier teachings employ a translucent panel of glass, although it is also known in the art to employ synthetic resinous material. While acceptible luminescent effects have been obtained with such prior art devices, the creation of a "Neon-like" quality has been unobtainable.